


Figayda

by orphan_account



Category: Dimension 20
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Karaoke, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just soft Figayda moments because I love them
Relationships: Ayda Aguefort/Figueroth Faeth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do this, obiously I changed it so Ayda didn’t tell Fig how she felt at the forrrest

Fig cheered with the rest of the Bad Kids as Fabian ended his surprisingly impressive rendition of My Way with an incredibly over the top bow, before climbing off the Black Pit’s stage, walking back over to the Bad Kids’ semi-circular booth, slumping down next to Riz opposite Gorgug and at least have a pretended of humility at their praise, grinning madly as the applause died down.

“That was fun,” he beamed in pride, “is anyone else going up tonight?”

“No way.” Ayda, who was sitting two people from the right between Fig and Tracker, was first to answer, taking another swig of her drink.

“Ah come on Ayda!” Kristen, sat between her girlfriend and Riz, slurred slightly.

“I basically didn’t hear any music which wasn’t pirate stuff until, like two months ago; you couldn’t pay me to get up there.”

“You have an amazing voice though!” Fig argued.

“You’ve never heard me sing!” Ayda's humorous voice made Fig’s chest tighten slightly.

“No, but I just… think your voice is nice.” Fig smiled nervously as she spoke quietly, only Ayda being able to hear; Fabian continuing to speak over her,

“Fine Ayda’s out, how about anyone else? The Ball? Kristen? Don't let me be the only one doing it.”

“You went up without saying anything!” Riz protested.

“That’s not important,” Fabian flapped his hand, “what’s important is that I did it and at least one other person  _ has  _ to now, what about you guys?” He asked, turning to Fig and Gorgug who were sat on the end opposite him.

“Nah, I’m good.” Fig answered.

“But you’re a rockstar!”

“Exactly, I don’t want to show everyone up, if I went up you’d just get embarrassed by how much better I am than you.”

“I’ll do it.” Kristen said, staggering to her feet before collapsing back into the seat, she’d never really developed any kind of tolerance for alcohol.

“Babe, as fun as that would be, you’d hate us for letting you go up there like this.” Tracker said, putting an arm around her girlfriend to stop her trying to stand up again.

“Ok.” Kristen replied, sinking her head down onto Tracker’s shoulder.

“Ok, seriously are you all going to let me be the only person to sing?”

“Yeah.”

“Yep.”

“Pretty much.”

“How about you Gorgug? Gorgug?” At the same time they all noticed that Gorgug had left the table, looking up to the stage they saw him just as he began to sing the opening lines of Sittin on the Dock of the Bay, his soft yet strong voice carrying through the whole club; almost the entire place going quiet to focus on his melodic singing , the last whistled bar left a haunting silence which was broken by a huge applause.

“I’ve got to get him to do more solos!” Fig had to practically shout over the din.

Gorgug came back, blushing madly but with a smile of pride on his face, awkwardly accepting his friends’ compliments as he sat back down, grinning as Fig punched his shoulder affectionately.

“That was great Gorgug, you have to do at least one solo next concert ok?”

“Yeah, how have you not already done solos Gorgug?” Fabian asked from across the table, the noise in the club returning to normal levels.

“Or tell us you could sing?” Riz added.

Gorgug shrugged his shoulders. ”It just never came up?”

“Well you should’ve told us, it’s Ok to show off sometimes y’know?”

“Exactly, Fig; get up there and show off!” Fabian seized an opportunity to get someone else singing.

“No!” Fig laughed.

“Oh come on?” Fabian pleaded, “c’mon guys help me out here.”

In response came a chorus of “Yes!” And “C’mon Fig!”

“Do the thing!” Kristen slurred, raising her fist then letting it fall to her side.

“Yeah, do the thing!” Tracker echoed, slightly more coherently.

“Guys! I’ll show you all up next time.”

“Oh, come on Fig, show them up now; please?” Ayda joined in; pulling an over exaggerated puppy dog face, clearly intended as a joke; unfortunately for Fig, however, she found it hard to say no to Ayda anyway, but saying no to her while staring into her soft, deep eyes, deliberately opened wide, was basically impossible.

“I’m just kidding, if you don’t want to that’s fine.”

“Thank you  _ Ayda.”  _ Fig said, glaring at the rest of the table in faux anger.

“Wow Ayda, suck up much?” Tracker said, laughing.

“Yeah, fuck you Ayda.” Kristen added, Fig was ninety percent sure she wasn’t sure what was going on and just going along with her girlfriend.

“Umm, hey guys.” Zelda said, walking up to the table, “Sorry I’m late, I just caught up with a family thing.”

“No problem.” Gorgug greeted her, “you didn’t miss much, can you guys shuffle up a bit please?” He said the second part to Fig and Ayda who shuffled along the bench a bit so Zelda could sit down next to Gorgug.

“Yes, except my  _ magnificent  _ performance and also Gorgug sang.”

“Really?” Zelda smiled, turning to her boyfriend.

“Yeah, it wasn’t anything that great though.” He said, deflecting.

“Are you kidding me? Zelda, it was amazing, I wish we recorded it so we could show you!” Fig cut in excitedly.

“I did!” Ayda spoke up suddenly with a tone of realisation, she reached down to her pocket.

“Oh, I’m sorry Fig can you…?” She laughed.

“Oh, errr, yeah of course.” Fig really hadn’t noticed how close they’d been shoved together now that Zelda was here and felt her brain cloud over suddenly as she lifted her leg slightly, sparks running through her body as Ayda’s hand brushed against hers.

When Ayda managed to get her crystal out of the pocket of her jeans Fig lowered her leg again, this time being much more aware of the lack of space between it and Ayda’s. Fig signaled a server, if she was going to deal with being pressed up against Ayda all night then she needed another drink.

Zelda’s smile grew wider as she watched the video of her boyfriend singing, looking up at him when it was over with a smile and sparkling eyes.

“Gorgug, this is amazing!”

“Oh… errm, well thanks, I mean I’m sorry you missed it.” Zelda giggled nervously at her boyfriend’s awkwardness, giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I’ll see next time.”

Fig sighed with relief a few minutes later when her drink came, taking a deep gulp; she had been acting weird since she’d been squeezed up against Ayda, distracted by having their legs touching and the burning in her face she’d been less engaged with the conversation and didn’t want anyone anyone thinking there was something up with her, another drink would help; after this one she’d be fine again.

Around four drinks later and she wasn’t much better, she was definitely more loquacious now, but that didn’t mean that her mind had been able to pull itself away from the girl sitting next to her.

“I’m really glad you came out tonight, this is fun.”

“Yeah, well I couldn’t say no to you.” Ayda smiled

“So if it’d just been us then you wouldn’t have come?” Riz asked, in mock offence, clapping a hand to his chest.

“Yeah Ayda, are we not as good as Fig?” Fabian feigned shock.

“That’s not what I meant.” Ayda laughed, leaning her head on Fig’s shoulder, making the bard gulp.

“I love you all equally.” The Phoenix girl hesitated.

“But, Fig’s my best friend.”

Fig barely heard the chorus of boo’s; she should be feeling good, Ayda had called her her best friend and hugged her. This was definitely a time when she was supposed to feel good. But instead she just felt kind of empty, that word ‘friend’ echoed around her head, drowning out the conversation at the table.

“Move.” She said to Gorgug, too drunk and preoccupied to be polite.

“What?”

“Move, I’m gonna do the thing.” Fig answered, gesturing towards the stage.

Fig ignored her friends’ applause as Gorgug and Zelda stood up and let her out the booth, Ayda relinquished her hold on Fig to let her stand up. Fig walked, basically in a straight line, to the stage, when the people in line saw who was there they all let her shove passed to go next, she climbed on stage and selected her song.

Taking a deep breath she looked at the Bad Kids’ booth, not seeing all her friends' grins or waves, looking directly into Ayda’s eyes, just as the song began Fig made a split second decision, this was completely crazy; she might as well abandon subtlety entirely. 

_ Oh Ayda _

_ I wanna feel you close _

With her view directed at Ayda Fig couldn’t see the reactions of most of the club, at the word ‘Ayda’ most of the Bad Kids looked confused, but Tracker gasped, a look of dawning realisation on her face followed by a gleeful smile, Ayda didn’t react much, she was staring up at Fig with a fairly unreadable expression.

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Come lie with my bones _

Tracker was nudging Kristen who shot up suddenly and said something quite loudly which didn’t carry over the sound of the club, the rest of the Bad Kids looking at her incredulously, all except Ayda who didn’t move her impossibly beautiful eyes from Fig’s.

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Don't look away _

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Just look at me the same _

Kristen was slapping Tracker’s arm in excitement but all Fig could see now was Ayda.

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

Ayda’s mouth had started to move and Fig thought she was talking for a moment before realising she was mouthing along with the lyrics.

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Tell me something nice _

_ Like flowers and blue skies _

_ Oh Ayda _

_ I will follow you home _

_ Although my lips are blue and I'm cold _

Fig hadn’t dared to hope that Ayda felt the same about her, she was just doing this because she had to say something and this was the best way she could think of, she tried to imbue all her feelings for Ayda into her words as she continued to sing.

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna kiss your lips _

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

Ayda’s face was breaking into a smile as she continued to mouth the words, never breaking eye contact with Fig as she did so.

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Oh Ayda _

_ Oh Ayda _

Fig could just about make out light reflecting on tears at the corners of Ayda’s eyes, her mouth in an uncontrollable grin as she heard Fig sing her name.

_ I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

_ I wanna be your bitch _

Both Fig and Ayda grinned at that last line, Fig could feel tears in her eyes as she realised what Ayda singing back meant. 

_ And I wanna touch you but not like this _

Fig remembered the electricity she felt each time her hand brushed against Ayda’s, or how she’d blushed when she realised that their legs were pressed together. She wanted to feel that again. She never wanted to  _ not  _ feel that.

_ The look in your eyes _

_ My hand between your thighs _

_ Oh this can't be real _

_ It's all just a dream _

It felt like a dream, it felt like almost every dream she’d had since she’d met Ayda two years ago.

_ I don't wanna be your friend _

Fig spoke the next two lines, putting as much as she could into them.

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath

She let the song play out, standing on stage with a tearful grin, not taking her eyes off Ayda’s.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It was odd, Fig thought, how nervous she was to be going on a date with Ayda; it wasn’t like they hadn’t hung out without the rest of the Bad Kids before plenty of times and yet, as she arrived at the meadow on the outskirts of Elmville which Ayda had asked them to meet in.

After Fig had drunkenly professed her feelings through song infront of all their friends and dozens of strangers Ayda had insisted on planning their first date as her own, much more private, confession of her feelings had, for obvious reasons, drawn less teasing from their friends who had, after they knew Ayda hadn’t rejected her, mercilessly mocked Fig for the entire week since the event, continuing even up until she left to meet up with Ayda who had departed Mordred Manor a few hours earlier to ‘set up’, the last words she heard before she closed the door behind her being Fabian yelling.

“What’re you gonna sing tonight?” Fig had practically been able to hear his smirk.

By the time she had entered the meadow, which was filled with sweet smelling wildflowers and echoing with the cheerful sound of a stream coming from the other end, it was getting to be later on in the evening; the sun was just beginning to set and the summer air was cool.

In the rough centre of the meadow was a large, solitary oak tree which extended its ancient, gnarled branches wide, the slight breeze causing them to creak gently and the leaves to rustle; beneath the calmly swaying branches was a blanket with a picnic arrayed out on top of the rich, emerald grass.

On each corner of the blanket was a glowing crystal which illuminated the wicker basket in hues of gold and silver as the shadows lengthened and the rest of the meadow grew darker.

Approaching the blanket and looking around the field Fig could see Ayda, sitting with her back against the big tree, turned away from her, clearly playing with something in her hands which Fig couldn’t see.

“Hi.” Fig called out when she’d reached the blanket, still surprised at how nervous she was. Ayda put whatever she’d been playing with down beside her and turned, standing up as she did; greeting Fig with a smile which looked about as nervous as Fig felt.

“Hey.” For the briefest moment which somehow felt like an eternity they stood a few feet apart in silence before they both tried to speak at once, each one laughing slightly before Ayda gestured for Fig to continue.

“You look amazing.” Fig said, and she meant it; Ayda was wearing a blueish grey waistcoat over a white shirt which had the top couple of buttons undone and had its sleeves rolled up, instead of her customary jeans she wore light grey suit trousers and one side of her hair was pinned back behind her ear. She blushed slightly at the compliment.

“You look really nice too.” She replied with a smile. Fig smiled awkwardly, she had spent a lot longer than she cared to admit on choosing her outfit for tonight, she had eventually gone with her usual leather jacket over a white shirt and black tie, the shirt was tucked into a chunky, studded black belt and covered the top part of her red skirt.

“It’s really beautiful here.” Fig said, gesturing around the meadow.

“Yeah, I used to come here whenever Aelwyn and my parents were being too much to deal with.” Ayda answered, moving closer to the blanket and consequently, Fig.

“It’s just always so peaceful, I always love watching the sunlight on the stream.” She added, pointing down to the bottom of the meadow, Fig turned in the direction she pointed and gazed as the water sparkled orange and gold in the light of the setting sun; without making a sound Ayda had moved closer to Fig and brushed their hands together tentatively.

All the nervousness which Fig had felt leading up to this point seemed to slip away as she felt her skin touch Ayda’s, without hesitation she enveloped her friend’s hand in her own, squeezing it gently and feeling her chest tighten in excitement as the pressure was returned.

Ayda placed her head on Fig’s shoulder and for a while they stood there like that in silence, watching the light dance on the babbling stream; being content to merely be in each other’s wordless presence.

Breaking the stretch of companionable silence Fig spoke up.

“Should we eat?”

In addition to several types of sandwiches, cold chicken and tarts there was a flask of tea and a lot of junk food and a couple cans of pop.

“I went fourteen years without this type of stuff, don’t judge.” Ayda giggled when Fig teased her about the unhealthiness of the food. Fig was slightly surprised how quickly they began to feel comfortable, falling into easy conversation, laughter ringing out through the quiet meadow.

By the time the food was done it had begun to rain fairly heavily however the expansive canopy of the oak tree kept them dry but neither of them felt like leaving its cover for now and so they sat, Ayda with her back leaning against the tree, Fig with her head on Ayda’s lap, her hair being stroked gently as she lay there at peace, both of them listening to the soothing patter of the rain

“This was really nice Ayda,” Fig turned her head to look up at the high elf, “I didn’t know you’d be so good at date planning.”

Ayda hummed.

“I may or may not have been imagining this for nearly two years.” She said innocently.

“Wait, really?” Fig turned around more, looking up at Ayda with a smirk.

“You’ve had a crush on me that long?”

“Oh shut up.” Ayda grinned.

“ _ Ayda’s liked me since she met me! _ ” Fig teased in a sing-song voice.

“So we’re just pretending that you didn’t confess to liking me in front of all our friends in song?”

“Oof.” Fig clapped an over dramatic hand to her chest then one to her forehead in mock hurt.

“Low blow Abernant.” Before burying her face in her hands with a groan.

“I’m never going to live that down am I?” 

“No, it was pretty funny.” Fig playfully slapped Ayda’s leg.

“I’m such an idiot.” She cringed for the umpteenth time remembering the incident in question. 

Ayda was silent for a few moments.

“You're my idiot.” She said in a quiet voice.

Fig moved her head off of Ayda’s Lapland moved up to her face, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

“I’m your idiot.” She agreed with a smile which Ayda returned before Fig moved her head back down onto her lap.

“When you imagined this, was it raining?”

“Once or twice but mostly it was nice weather; I’m glad it is though.”

“Why?”

“Means we have an excuse to stay here for a bit… and it kinda reminds me of you.”

“What: unpleasant, miserable and cold?”

“No,” Ayda said with a laugh, “It’s unpredictable, it’s wild, it’s loud but it’s also comforting, and it makes everything seem more alive and it’s... beautiful.”

After a few moments of silence Fig spoke.

“You can’t do that.”

“What?”

“You can’t take me asking about the weather and make it into a way of calling me beautiful.” Fig replied, but despite her words she felt a warmth inside her when Ayda had called her beautiful.

“You  _ are  _ beautiful so I can make anything into me telling you that you're beautiful.”

“You see why couldn’t I do that? Why couldn’t I come up with some super clever way of telling you how amazing you are instead of getting drunk and singing at you?”

“I loved it,” Ayda said reassuringly, “and…”

“And?” Fig prompted when she felt Ayda’s hand stop stroking her hair.

“And it kinda gave me an idea?” Ayda replied sheepishly.

“What do you mean?”

“Ok,” Ayda said with a mix of excitement and nervousness, “can you let me up and I’ll show you?” 

Fig, bemused, lifted her head and Ayda stood up.

“Close your eyes.” Fig did as she was bid and could hear Ayda walking around the tree before returning and sitting down, gently pulling Fig’s head down onto her lap again. 

Fig kept her eyes closed as she heard the first few sweet notes strummed on the ukulele, allowing the gentle melody wash over her as feelings she couldn’t quite name welled up inside her, her heart warmed as Ayda’s soft, comforting voice began to sing, mingling magically with the patter of the rain and the strumming of the ukulele.

_ “Hold me close and hold me fast _

_ The magic spell you cast _

_ This is la vie en rose _

_ When you kiss me, Heaven sighs _

_ And though I close my eyes _

_ I see la vie en rose _

_ When you press me to your heart _

_ And in a world apart _

_ A world where roses bloom _

_ And when you speak  _

_ Angels sing from above _

_ Everyday words  _

_ Seems to turn into love songs _

_ Give your heart and soul to me _

_ And life will always be  _

_ La vie en rose” _

After Ayda sang the last few words Fig sat in silence for a few moments before opening her eyes again.

“Wow.” 

“What did you think?”

“Ayda,” Fig began as she sat up, looking at her in the eyes, “that was amazing.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Fig said firmly.

“Now, do you want to make heaven sigh?” Ayda couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Hey! You can’t pull something like that and expect me to be on the top of my flirt game.” Fig defended herself with a grin.

“Don’t worry, I think I got the message,” Ayda smiled cheekily, “you’re saying you want to kiss my lips?”

“Shut up.” Fig laughed before doing what Ayda had so rightly guessed she wanted to.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The snow fluttered down, past the window in calm spirals, being whipped up by the low gusts of wind to descend gently, once again down to add to the pristine white carpet surrounding Mordred Manor which stretched off into the dark.

Ayda stared sleepily out of the condensation coated pane of glass from her place, lying on the sofa in the living room; entranced by the swirling vista which somehow  _ looked  _ silent, the first few trees of the forest near the house were just about visible through the dense eddies of white flakes, their dark, gnarled branches bowed by the weight piled upon them.

Tomorrow would be fun Ayda could already see the Bad Kids and their friends running through the deep snow, making forts and having snowball fights, and obviously she was looking forward to it, but this; this was perfect. Watching the first snow of the year settle beautifully on the ground from the warm room in the manor, the reassuring smell of popcorn and hot chocolate filling her nostrils, the soft blankets she had piled upon her tickling her skin.

Ayda laid back, adjusting herself slightly, resting her head on her girlfriend’s shallowly rising and sinking chest. Fig had fallen asleep during the last film of the night to the amusement of the other residents of the manor and the guests, her arms and legs still wrapped around Ayda, keeping her from heading to bed when the rest did.

Not that she was complaining; Fig was very warm and Ayda could spend hours lazily cuddled up with her, she had, a lot actually. As she felt her girlfriend’s chest rise and fall beneath her head Ayda was filled with a feeling of comfort and safety, the kind which she only ever had when she was wrapped up with Fig.

The warmth of Fig hugging her in her sleep, the softness of the blankets, the smell of chocolate and the picturesque view of the snow was making it harder and harder for Ayda to resist the growing lure of sleep. She knew her back would hate her tomorrow for not getting to bed but she couldn’t break this moment, this perfect, beautiful moment; so she didn’t. 

Unfortunately she didn’t get a chance to: after a few minutes, which Ayda would’ve been happy to have had last a lifetime, Fig began to stir gently and her breathing changed as she stretched her arms, waking from her sleep.

“...Hi.” She said sleepily and in a tone which suggested she was slightly confused as to why she’d been asleep on the sofa.

“Hi.” Ayda said with a big smile, tilting her head back to look up at Fig’s sleepy face, feeling her heart ache with affection when Fig scrunched up her nose which she always did when waking up.

“When did I fall asleep?”

“About halfway through the last movie, a couple of hours ago.”

“Why did you stay?” Asked Fig in tired confusion, in reply Ayda gestured down to Fig’s legs which were wrapped around her waist.

“Oh, sorry.” Fig replied, sheepishly removing her legs from their position.

“It’s fine.” Ayda said dismissively, twisting over onto her stomach and resting her chin on her hand, gazing lovingly up at Fig.

“I would’ve stayed anyway.” Fig just smiled in response before she looked up to the window and gasped.

“Oh wow,” her eyes widened, “it’s beautiful.”

“I know, I’ve been watching it for hours.” Ayda answered dreamily.

“So you didn’t stay because you love me?” Fig teased.

“I also stayed because you’re very warm and it’s too cold.”

“So I’m a hot water bottle now?”

“Yep.” Ayda said smugly, turning back over and resting her head back on Fig’s chest and looking through the window again.

They laid there for what felt for hours in comfortable silence, Fig’s fingers running through Ayda’s soft hair lazily.

“I honestly just wanna stay here, like, I’m not sure I can be bothered to get to bed.”

Ayda hummed in agreement, Fig’s hands playing with her hair making her eyelids heavy.

“Let’s stay.”

“Ok.” Fig smiled.

After a moment or so however Fig spoke again.

“I want a cup of tea, so you’re gonna need to move.” Ayda just made a pitiful groan in response, not moving which made Fig laugh.

“C’mon, I’ll get you one too.” With that Fig pushed Ayda up into a sitting position, with her whining as she did so but not actually putting up resistance, when they were both sat up Fig kissed Ayda on the neck.

“I’ll just be a sec.” With that she swung her leg from beside Ayda and got up from the sofa to go make some tea.

When she returned she smirked at her girlfriend who was staring out the window again, having cocooned herself in blankets so only her face was visible, when Ayda saw her looking at her she stuck her tongue out.

“It’s too cold without you.” Fig's smile grew bigger and she placed the mugs of tea onto the table by the sofa before bending down and kissing Ayda on her forehead.

“What was that for?” Ayda smiled as they brought their foreheads together.

“You’re just really cute.” Fig replied.

“I know.” Ayda's smile grew wider, pecking Fig lightly on her lips.

“Now, please hug me again?”

“Give me some of those blankets at least.” Fig answered as she clambered back onto the sofa, wrapping her legs around Ayda again then, once she’d unwrapped the blankets enough to cover them, pulling her back down onto her chest and folding her arms around her; the two girls fitting together perfectly.

“Do you want to get up early and build a snow fort so we can absolutely destroy everyone with snowballs as soon as they come outside?” Asked Fig.

“Absolutely.” Fig grinned, the feeling of Ayda’s voice vibrating through her body never failing to make her feel very warm inside.

“Well then we should be getting to bed soon.” Ayda hummed in agreement but neither of them made to move, instead laying there wrapped up in each other and watching the snow.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent a lot of time on this so Please give kudos


End file.
